1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for displaying a moving picture and a still image simultaneously on a display device of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 shows a still image and a moving picture, simultaneously displayed in one window on a display device. A conventional procedure for realizing such a display includes the steps of storing a still image and a moving picture into separate video memories and combining the still image with the moving picture on the display by a known overlaying technique.
In multiple windows systems, such as MS-WINDOWS (trade mark of Microsoft Corporation), the size of each window is changeable. The change of the window size will accompany either: extending the range of the video image to be displayed in the window while keeping a magnification of the video image; or scaling the video image while keeping the range of the video image to be displayed.
The conventional overlaying technique is, however, not suitable for simultaneously scaling up or down a still image and a moving picture in changing the window size and displaying the images.